


I'll Follow The Sun

by Megon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megon/pseuds/Megon
Summary: The door rattled on its hinges as it slammed shut, and you immediately knew something was off. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet.





	I'll Follow The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N) - Your Friend's Name
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name

The door rattled on its hinges as it slammed shut, and you immediately knew something was off. After a slow day at work you were let off early and decided to surprise your boyfriend Negan with takeout and a movie night. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet, but the boots by the door said otherwise.

“Babe, you home?” You walked into the kitchen to set down the bags of steaming food. You didn’t get a reply, but heard the shower on in your bedroom. “Negan I got some Chinese, how does a night in sound?” You continued towards your room, but stopped dead in your tracks in the doorway.

“Fuck, right there sweetheart. . .” You could hear muffled moaning coming from within your bathroom and couldn’t believe it. You stood there in shock as the noise died down and the shower shut off, tears rolling steadily down your face.

She was the first one out of the bathroom, letting out a scared yelp when she realized they had been caught. You began to shove everything you could in an overnight bag, ignoring her as she called for Negan. Sweet Lucille, how had you been so blind? She was supposed to be your friend, but you could see now that she had been using you to get to Negan. You were blinded by your anger, and didn’t even see him enter the room.

“Fuck (Y/N), sweetheart I can expla-” He rushed towards you and tried putting a hand on your shoulder, but you met him with a harsh slap to the face that caused him to stumble back a bit.

“Don’t you dare call me ‘sweetheart’ after fucking her. She was supposed to be our fucking friend Negan.” You stopped packing to face the two of them, Lucille now hanging back in the bathroom door and him holding his reddening face, stunned. “Fuck you, and fuck her, oh wait you already did that. I trusted you and this is what I get, four years of me giving you my everything for this bullshit! Screw the both of you, don’t try talking your way out of this one Negan, it won’t fucking work.” You watched as Lucille scurried into the bathroom to hide, leaving you to listen to Negan’s pleas while you finished throwing stuff into a bag.

“(Y/N) please, she doesn’t mean jack shit to me baby. You know you’re the only one that really fucking matters,” he pleaded to you. It broke your heart to hear him, but you knew that you had to stand up for yourself. The bag was now haphazardly thrown together and slung on your shoulder as you began to head back towards the front door. He followed.

As you reached the door you took a deep breath and turned to face him, knowing that this would be the last time you looked at him for a long time. You would miss running your fingers through his dark hair, the feeling of his stubble tickling your face when he kissed you. A wave of calm spread through you as you looked into his sad eyes, allowing you to compose yourself. You knew you would be okay.

“Baby please-” he started. You weren’t going to let him talk you out of this.

“Negan, stop. Don’t make this harder for us.” You closed your eyes and took another deep breath, trying to keep the calm, “Anything that gets left here you can send to (Y/F/N), they’ll get it to me.” You turned and opened the door, looking out into the steady rain that had started falling whilst you had been inside. “Someday you’ll know I was the one, but tomorrow may rain so I’ll follow the sun.” 

 

You headed into the downpour and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, this was inspired by I'll Follow The Sun by The Beatles. Idk I was listening to it and got really sad so here we are.


End file.
